You Found Me
by TroubledTee
Summary: "You're a fool Sasuke..." "And yet through it all you stuck by me and even fell in love with me. So who is the real fool here?"
1. Chapter 1

~Catalina~

This situation seems very familiar to me. The standoff between two friends, one fought to keep a promise and return his rival home, and the other to escape and discover power he thought he needed for vengeance. Though I was only in the background, conflicted with my feelings; doing what I believed was right and what my comrades desired.

With my eyes narrowed I continue to stare down at the angered blonde who holds a determined gleam in his eyes. He looks up at me from the cracked ground below as I stand on a wooden pedestal. My expression remains stoic, keeping my true emotions locked up. If hurting a friend is what it takes, then so be it.

"You can act how you want but I don't for a goddamn minute believe this facade!" he is beyond pissed, and it would crush him if he let another friend escape from his grasp. I don't want to be the one to do this to him, but it is for the best.

Hiding my hands behind my back I clench my fists "Let's not drag this on..." I've got things to do and people to see.

"Catalina...it wasn't meant to be this way! I've enjoyed waiting for the day when the three of us go and rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru...and now you're running off too!"

_'Rescue?' _

You aren't rescuing someone when they don't need to be saved "That's what you two want. I'm not going to help you, neither will I stop you, I will be gone altogether"

The fight dragged on longer than I wished for. A lot of things were said, a lot of personal things. When persuasion and childhood memories failed, force was the next option. Unfortunately for him, that failed as well.

This is how it ended last time.

I stare down at him. I didn't realize I had become this strong. Thinking that I've beaten Naruto with pure strength is wrong, I can guarantee he is more powerful, however you cannot win with power only. You need strategies.

My eyes perk up at the presence of another I remain calm and hold my place. Appearing only a few meters from me I suppress a smile when I make eye contact with Kakashi. The sky begins to darken as we stand in a solemn silence.

His smooth and somber voice strikes through the eerie silence "Are you going after Sasuke?"

Without thought I shake my head "No..." even though that's my final answer, it feels as if I should be crossing my fingers behind my back. Gritting my teeth, I swallow the ball in my throat. I always sucked at controlling emotions "Are you mad at me" letting my persona drop, my guilty eyes search for answers in his "Kakashi-sensei?"

Sensei tries to perk up his grave expression slightly "You'll always be my student" months later and I still don't know if this means what I hope it does, I'd like to think so.

The temptation might have killed me. I ever so badly want to tell him the reason for my 'betrayal', to be able to vent and get rid of pent up emotions, but I accepted this, so I will continue to hold my anguish.

"Sayonara"

"Sayonara Catalina"

* * *

"Ne, ne Kitty! Did you heeeeeear?"

Tearing my gaze from the mouthwatering dango and focusing my attention on Katze, she holds a bubbly smile, her blonde pig-tails bouncing as she hops on each foot "Nani? You've got some news?"

"Mhm!" she hummed and swung on her heels "Guess who killed Orochimaruuu~"

That raised some interest "Eh? Who?"

She flung her hands in the air and swayed "Your future husband! Mr. Revenge!" she put on an angry and serious face.

"Don't imitate people"  
"But it's fun!"

"I hear he's got a group together. Maybe you should join him"

"No!" I flicked her forehead, laughing as she pouted "I have more important things to attend to"

"Like what?" she crossed her arms "Eating dango?" she gripped the treat from my hands and ate it.

"Kaaatzeeee" I wailed and faked tears "How could you!"

"You don't need that crap - come one! I'll take you to a real restaurant" Katze gripped my arm and dragged me along.

"That's nice. But Katze we don't have any money"

She smacked into the ground, a storm looming over her "...Right" she stunned me as she sprung up "No matter, we have something that'll get us food"

I tilted my head in confusion "Nani?"

Katze face palmed "Duh? Our looks. I mean - Kitty have you seen what you're wearing"

Immediately I crossed my arms over my body feeling insecure "It's a tribal outfit!"

"Yeah, yeah. You and your wolf tribe clothes. Still..." she examined me and said no more.

My outfit consists of a long white skirt with a black pattern that is split up each side, almost reaching to the hip. A black and white shirt that wraps around my neck in an X shape and reaches down to my ribs. And black fur boots - which are made from the fur of our ancestors. All the women in my tribe wore them.

To add to it, I've got my Leaf Village headband tied to my forehead and a golden snake arm band - a gift from Sasuke.

"Hurry up Kitty!"

"She's a wolf not a cat, you over grown fur ball!" an arm slings around my shoulders pulling me in for a bear hug. I laughed happily "Kasai" and reached up and ruffle his hair. Damn him and his height. To be fair he's two years older.

"EH? Who you calling fur ball capsicum boy!" with a sinister glare, Katze marched over to the red head. The two proceeded to have a staring competition. I watch sweat dropping, bakas.

Two strong arms pulled them apart and lifted them in the air "You're making a scene, don't embarrass Catalina-chan" he knocks their heads together and then abruptly drops them.

"It's alright Seijuro" He nods softly as I smiling appreciatively.

"To the food!"

For once Katze had been right, The four of did get free food, thanks to Katze and I, I was very reluctant, I don't enjoy being touched, not that Kasai or Seijuro let that happen, otherwise we'd have a murder scene.

"Why are you so quick to leave Kitty?"

If we dawdle any longer we'll lose our trail "We've got someone to track down remember?"

And as soon as we got out – as expected – Katze got into a fight with some girl.

"Can't you see Kitty? These redheads are everywhere, they're becoming a problem – like rodents they are!"

This obviously caused anger to boil in the girl Katze is arguing with. She's got bright red hair and wears glasses. The two start clawing at one another.

I look to Seijuro, he's shorter than Kasai and a year younger but he's also stronger "You know anything about this" indicating to the pathetic girls I muffle a chuckle at the insults they're throwing at one another.

He shook his head indifferent "Want me to stop them?"

"Nah" a grin forms "Pretty entertaining don't'cha think?"

"Karin"

My heart just skipped a beat. Seijuro must have noticed my weird reaction as he looked at me questionably. Don't react so irrationally, it could be anyone, your mind is just messing with you.

Three figures appear beside the one known as Karin, two I don't recognize and one I unfortunately am familiar with. One of them appears to have the features of a shark with his razor teeth – hahaha that reminds me of Kisame – and white tinted with blue hair.

The other is very well built, bigger than any of us here and he's has vibrant orange hair. Katze holds a sense of recognition in her eyes as she looks at him, though neither of the two makes a reaction.

Intently I start at the raven haired boy, Sasuke. Just when I thought I'd never see someone from my team again. He seems even more emotionless than he did two years ago, you might say he always ruined my fun, but I'd disagree, he made it even better. Plus he was fun to mess with.

Katze glares at the girl and Karin shoots her one back. I roll my eyes and show a smile "Katze, that's enough"

In a swift movement she's right in front of me all teary eyed "Please don't ruin my play time Kitty! Just lemme kill her! Oh please!"

I don't need to give her an answer she can judge by my expression "Well boo!" she glance at the girl, her golden cat ears flatten against her head…

"Seijuro"

"On it"

Seijuro lifts her by her neck as she pounces, said girl repeatedly claws at thin air and she mutters "Kiss ass"

"Hello" I'm met with the white haired boy "It would have been best for everybody if you let her kill Karin"

"What'd you say!?"

"Suigestsu"

His remark made my smile grow wider "Catalina"

He faces his teammate – at least that's what I assume she is – and signals to me "See Karin, this is what a real woman looks like"

I blush profusely and laugh nervously as the red haired girl hits him over the head. The uncomfortable feeling disappears when Seijuro makes a number of inaudible and angry sounds, causing me to giggle.

Getting the sense that I'm being watched I twist my body around and make direct eye contact with my old teammate, he narrows his eyes probably wondering why I'm so far from the village. His eyes wanders to my headband, there's a slash across the leaf symbol that would have created more questions than it answered.

"You two know each other?" Seijuro piped in.

"It's Mr. Revenge, coming to propose to soon-to-be Mrs. Revenge" Katze mocked in a hushed whisper only so that I can hear. I resist the urge to shoot her a glare.

"Well if it isn't the young Uchiha" Kasai walked over and leans on my shoulder, flashing the scowling revenge-seeking boy a grin "Haven't seen you in a couple of years"

"Him and I used to be teammates" I said, answering Seijuro's question, who nods in understanding. On that note Karin glares at me so furiously that I think I'm about to be lit on fire. I return it with a bored expression, angering her even more.

Katze pops up right beside me ear "You mean ex-lovers~"  
I bonked her on the head "Urusai"

Sasuke continues to stare at me intently. Glancing at each one of my teammates I give them all a look "Give us a minute" I ordered.

My responses were:  
"Okie-dokie Kitty!"  
"Eye-eye Catp-tain, get it~"  
And a simple grunt.

Getting the hint Sasuke's team left reluctantly as well.

A shop selling dango catches my eye. Damn shouldn't of spent all my money on junk. Stupid Katze why'd she have to eat my last dango. I discard the thought.

Before I can say anything he starts "What are you doing out here, away from your village?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Are you here for me?"

"Pssh! Don't be so full of yourself. No I'm not. So don't worry I'm not here to force you back or anything"

"You betrayed the village?" he inquired.

"Maybe, maybe not. Look what I'm doing doesn't concern you-"

"You said if I ever needed you I'd know where to find you. How am I supposed to know now?"

I 'tched' and clicked my tongue. Staring right back at him I smirked slightly "Some promises are broken, right?"

Sasuke scowled and glanced away from me, from guilt or from anger I can't say. He wandered over to a shop and talked with the worker, minutes later he held dango in his hands and gave one to me. Gasping I took it from him gratefully and began munching on it, whilst humming happily.

"Arghfgafto~"

"What?" he paused me from eating anymore.

"Arigato~" I sing and continued to eat. He did one of his oh-so famous smirks and ate with me.

I don't know how it happened or how we did it. But somehow, even though we'd been separated and thrown on different paths, somehow we found each other.


	2. Teaming Up

**Yes this is the sequel to Never Forget. Probably should put that in the info section. Oh and what's a 'combierte'? Tried goggling it. **

* * *

~Catalina~

Cleaning the blood off the blade of my kunai I continue to collect my scattered weapons. We were just ambushed by these people who refer to themselves as the 'saviors'. Hearing the repetitive sound of tearing flesh, I see Katze viciously slicing up one of our enemies, blood splatters on her features and she holds a deranged look.

"Katze, he's already dead"

Taking a break from her madness she gives me one of those 'looks' "I know, this is just fun" returning back to her hacking session cackling wildly. Due to her childish behavior you wouldn't think she's eldest out of the four of us.

This must mean we're heading in the right direction. There would be no need for this attack otherwise. I don't know who this person is or what they look like, my only clue is what they go by. The 'saviors' recently murdered a family in the lightening village, and they're focus is on killing entire families for a reason I don't know.

The 'saviors' murdered my clan during the chunin exams. I wasn't exactly close with them, as I left when I was five to live in the Leaf village and hadn't spoken to them since. Sai gave me the nickname 'traitor' because of that, he had trouble deciding between that and 'beautiful demon'.

"Do you miss your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Aha! You knew who I was talking about!"

She skips beside me and we begin our journey back "Y'know, I think he's taken an interest in you"

"I think he's got other interest and more important ones"

"You mean like killing his bother? Come on Kitty, I know you're against his decision. Why not say something?"

"It's not my place to say"

"And you're meeting up with him soon aren't you, with Itachi?"

"Yeah, he wants to discuss something important with me. I'm sort of worried of what it could be" I grip the fabric of my skirt "I hope it isn't too serious"

"Knowing him it will be"

My team and I are quite familiar with the Akatsuki we've teamed up with them in the past. I had a meltdown when I discovered Sasori died and by Sakura's hands, I finally convinced him to teach me about puppets, not that I was any good at it. I really liked him and it pissed me off knowing he died because of her.

Katze hissed venomously gaining my attention "It's her" the red head girl – Karin.

"What do you have against her?"

"She's a bitch"

Karin notices us and shoots an extremely intense glare my way, what did I do? I muffle a laugh when Katze flips her off while sneering. She marches over to us and shoves her face really close to mine, frowning and eyeing me.

"Too close for comfort"

"Hmph! I don't see what's so great about you"

"You mean her luscious black hair, big green eyes and flawless skin aren't good enough for you? Not to mention she wolf features means she has some animal qualities, if you know what I mean"

"I mean in a sexual way-"  
"Yes we got that Katze, thankyou"

"You stay away from Sasuke, he's mine!"

I quirk an eyebrow at her possessive behavior "I don't remember seeing your name on him"

Her frown intensified "So you do like him?"

_'What are we five?'_

"I didn't say that"

"She didn't deny it either~" Katze sang in a high-pitched voice.

"You must because why else would you be following us!?"

"Following-following you?" I scoffed. Why are people so focused on themselves? "For your information we're tracking somebody, the fact you're here is an unfortunate coincidence"

"Who're you tracking then?"

"No one of your concern"

"You're tracking Sasuke aren't you!"

Sucking in a deep breath I glance to Katze who shrugs and grins begging me to do something. I click my tongue, why are some people so insufferable. I unwrap the bandages around my right arm, from my finger tips to my elbow. And reveal the black mist swirling around my arm, it's not often that I expose it like this.

Karin looks on in shock and confusion. Before she can do anything I grip my hand around her face and dig my nails into her skin. There's a sizzling sound and smoke rises, her screams pierce my ears. She tries to pry my hand off but fails. Annoyed by her screams I release her, Katze and I stare down at her as she fell on her backside.

Bright red marks cloud her face and small streams of blood pour. As Katze laughs I re wrap my arm doing my best to ignore the horrible burning sensation throbbing in my arm. Katze stomps her foot on Karin's chest slamming her to the ground and obviously enjoying the torment we're causing.

"Katze, release her"

Said girl growls before hissing at me "You're not the boss. You may have formed this team but you're not our leader"

This happens every time there's someone I refuse to let her kill. She doesn't fear me despite the fact that I'm stronger than her. But she fears Seijuro for obvious reasons. Swinging my arm back I smack my hand into her throat and taking her to the ground. Straight after I bring my foot down on her head crushing her face into the ground.

"You bastard! Let me go!"

Bearing my teeth I squash her face with more force "Urusai! You brought this on yourself!"

She begins to claw at my leg.

Karin looks on in bewilderment not comprehending the situation. I release Katze and kick her in the her side "Baka"

"Asshole"

"It's hard to tell if you two are friends or not"

"We're not"  
"We are"

"Excuse me!?" Katze locks me in a choke hold restricting my laughter. After releasing me she grabs Karin "Come on. Kitty needs to go see her boyfriend!"

"I hate you so much sometimes"

Trying to suppress my anger I rub my temples, Katze and her big fucking mouth. Ignoring the stares of the other people in the room I sip my tea. The tension is very unnerving and that fiery scowl Sasuke is giving me isn't helping.

About five minutes ago Katze said "So Sasuke did you know Kitty and Itachi are meeting up and going to spend time together soon?"

He wasn't meant to know. I was able to keep myself from telling him two years ago when Itachi came to the Leaf and kidnapped me.

* * *

_"Catalina" my smile falters and I look to the black haired man with curiosity and a twinge of betrayal. I don't hate him, I just can't seem to comprehend why he did what he did. He glances at Kisame - I'm pretty sure that's what I heard - he must understand the look as he leaves the room. __"I have something to discuss with you" __"What is it?" a number of things race through my mind. He's very serious and he kidnapped me so it must be important. __  
__"It's about the massacre of my clan"__My hearts speeds up. Why does he want to discuss this? More so why does he want to discuss It with me, shouldn't he be talking to his brother about all this? Though I doubt he'd listen, his hate would impulse him. _

_"I'm going to tell you why"_

* * *

Katze rubs her head sheepishly "Sorry Kitty"

"You're an idiot" Kasai added, smiling smugly, enjoying the fact that she's in trouble.

Sasuke and my eyes remain connected. An eerie silence drifts over us, followed by a storm cloud that hovers over Katze while she repeatedly apologizes and clings to my arm.

"I told you they were tracking us! She's working under cover for the Akatsuki!" Karin accused in a raspy tone.

_'Because I have nothing better to do with my life….'_

"Are you?"

"No"

He nodded in understanding giving no vocal reply. Karin on the other hand was baffled that my simple answer would persuade him.

"This has to do with what happened a couple years ago doesn't it? When Itachi took you away from me" he paused, most likely rethinking what he said "You refused to tell me what it was that he told you back then" he leaned over in an imitating manner "We're not kids anymore Catalina. I won't take no for answer"

Smiling I tap his cheek twice lightly "No"

That day I finally saw Itachi since the massacre of the Uchiha clan and he revealed the reason why, why he did it. Telling me it'd help me understand his reasoning for what he's doing to discuss and ask of me soon. He wouldn't tell me what it was then and there, saying I was too immature.

* * *

_"In the near future there is something I will ask of you...and you having this information will make it easier for you to understand the situation and why I will ask it" __"Why don't you explain things and then ask me now?" __"Your mind is mature enough to decide on your answer" __"Oh...Can I have a clue?"__"No" Itachi said sternly "For now just listen. I know in the next few years you'll be curious about the request but it will come quicker than you think and by then you'll wish it never came" _

'Well that doesn't make me look forward to growing up'

* * *

"Well seeing as both Wolfie and wasabi are paying a visit to the infamous Uchiha why don't we team up?" Kasai offered, he looked to me and rubbed his nose. How'd he get wasabi from Sasuke? He then added "And if you guys are up from tracking down the 'Saviors' I won't complain. Less work for me!"

"It's a trap!"

I rest my hands behind my head "Up to you" I said taking a quick glance at Sasuke before looking to my team "Come on, we've got murderers to catch"

Turns out we're heading the same way anyway. Jugo and Katze took the lead at the front, Suigestsu and Kasai follow behind them chatting like stereotypical girls about swords. Seijuro and Karin walk in front of us, Seijuro keeps Karin from trying anything. Sasuke and I trail behind in silence. It isn't awkward or comfortable.

"I remember you saying you weren't going to take the path of revenge. Changed your mind?"

"Doesn't it bother you that you'll never know why? Why some person you probably didn't even know murdered your entire family out of the blue. Not only that, they had the nerve to let young cubs survive and then killed them when you had your back turned. Don't you feel the need to know?"

"My curiosity got the best of me"

A thought popped into mind "I still have your headband – the Leaf Village one"

His face remained emotionless not caring for the memory.

"And Y'know. I wondered as to why I had it. But then I realized that you put it there" I poked his scowling face "You wanted me to have it didn't you~ That's why you put it in my hands while I was knocked out. You can play your stoic game but I see right through you!"

* * *

_His head band falls from his forehead and clings against the ground. He picks it up and places it on Catalina's stomach and curls her hands around it. His hands linger on her's for moment, using his thumb he wipes the blood from her lips "I'm grateful for our meeting"His head band falls from his forehead and clings against the ground. He picks it up and places it on Catalina's stomach and curls her hands around it. His hands linger on her's for moment, using his thumb he wipes the blood from her lips "I'm grateful for our m_eeting"

* * *

"I didn't give it to you"

"You did too! I know you did. Can't lie to me" I sang, grinning enjoying the little game we're playing.

"Believe what you want but I didn't give it to you" it so hard to tell with this guy. He doesn't blush or stutter. He rather smirks, scowls or is emotionless. He wasn't always this way, he used to be a little more lively, still was a bit of an ass but still…

"You've dropped your serious act. It's nice to have the old Cat back" he admitted.

I swing an arm around his shoulders – cue glare from red-head. "I never left!"


	3. Romantically Wandering

**This took a while, I had stuff to do and then got sick, being sick is great fun .**

**Google tried telling me it was some spanish word spelt wrong, I didn't think so.**

The eight of us wonder through the forest. Various enemies have attacked us since we left. Most have been the 'Saviors', they are the definition of asshole I swear to Jashin. I've informed Team Heibi or whatever Sasuke has called his group, not to interfere, I don't need to owe them anything.

"So Catalina" I divert my gaze to Suigestsu "Despite Sasuke's Mr. Mysterious personality we've been able to attain quite a bit of information on you" he grinned.

I raise an eyebrow "Oh? Really?" I questioned, smirking slightly and looked to the cold boy beside me "Like talking about me aye?" I nudged his elbow only to receive a glare.

"We heard you we're taking care of cubs from your clan" everyone looks to Karin, is she going to try and make me look bad "Did you just leave them behind?"

~X~

_Their lips locked, the kiss is uncoordinated and messy since the two have no experience. Catalina represses a giggle when she remembers the kiss between her two male teammates. As clumsy as their kiss was it was filled with the pent up passion they held for one another. Catalina has always been the adventurous type, she glides her tongue along his bottom lip, she smirks into the kiss when she receives a flushed reaction. They go no further, well because they're twelve. _

_The romantic moment is ruined by wailing "Wuuuuuuuh! He's eating her face" _  
_Aisoyan slams himself into Sasuke back, forcing him to head-butt Catalina, the two rubbed their foreheads and verbalized small 'owes'. _  
_"__You bakas! You ruined the moment!" Cat shakes her fist at the little ones. Kite dashes up to her and clutches her leg. She sighs defeated and sends them back to bed, it took a lot of effort. _

~X~

_'Kia, Abrivile, Aisoyan, Ami, Kite. I'm sorry I wasn't there….' _

I glanced to my three teammates who gave the same grave expression. Kasai walked up to me and clamped a hand on my shoulder and ruffles my hair attempt to get rid of my hidden sadness.

I said to myself I wouldn't go running after Sasuke that day, it was his decision and I'd respect that. But when I saw what Naruto promised to Sakura I couldn't not go, the promise would have and will destroy him, he should have never promised to bring Sasuke back. They were murdered because I wasn't there to protect them, from the 'Saviors', it always has to be the fucking saviors.

"They're dead" I said sternly. This really put a downer on the mood, great way to bond with people Cat.

Sasuke spoke "What happened to them" he's had the chance to spend some time with them before they died, he even looked after them once for me and they interrupted our first kiss so that was funny.

"They were murdered by the Saviors when I went on the mission to bring you back"

Katze laughs awkwardly "Well let's not dwell on the past"

Kasai snorts "Isn't the reason why we're all out here because some people are dwelling?" he takes a quick glance at me and Sasuke.

"Trying to say something there?" I swing my arm around his neck, barely, and grit my teeth. Kasai laughs whole-heartedly.

"It really isn't a hard thing to admit"

"It is when you're being such an ass about it"

We're maybe sort of lost. Our two teams headed to a remote location that apparently is holding people captive and sacrificing the people too, something the Saviors are known for, they take the life of good and evil alike so that everyone's soul can be 'cleansed' and now they have the opportunity to worship their leader. Yes, what a lovely opportunity that must be. The eight of us have been separated and I don't know where the rest are or who they're with, but I'm stuck with Sasuke.

"I didn't ask you to come along you know" I stated, while trying to gather as much information about the place we're in as I can.

"But you wanted me to"

"Tch"

We walk side by side down the never ending corridor. Sasuke roughly grabs my wrist making me grimace "Hey, hey, hey! You know better than anyone not to grab my arm so roughly" he saw what happened to me when this 'dark aura' consumed me and imbedded itself in and around my arms, it was much worse at the time even my eyes had gone ragged. Similarly, I saw what the curse mark did to him for the first time, it wasn't pretty.

Though in my opinion he should have ripped the guy's arms off.

Sasuke raises my arm to his face, a tingling sensation courses through my body, I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing "Never found out how to get rid of it or at least control?"

"I did meet someone who said he'd tell me all about this power but I haven't seen him since I was twelve" I shrugged "And I don't have any other ideas"

My lips curl up slightly. I remember him being worried seeing how it use to cause unbearable pain. I miss those times, where he'd confidently show some sort of concern for his teammates. A funny thought pops into mind and I have no cover my mouth.

Sasuke shoots me a look "What?"

I grin at him "Remember the time you accidentally groped my boob" In the forest of death I refused to let him look at my arms and one thing led to another. Oh the memories~ the awkward, yet funny memories.

He froze for a moment, but shortly after regained his 'cool' "Your not-yet developed ones?" he released my wrist and waked on.

"Hey! They were well on their way! You touched them you would know!" I teased running up and falling into step beside him.

A comfortable silence consumed us. If I'm honest I like this alone time, it's refreshing in a way.

A loud explosion followed by a manically laugh echoed throughout the base. That high pitched evil laugh can only be one person, Katze. We came to a split in the corridor, I went right.

"The explosion came from the other way"

"Thank you captain obvious. That's why I'm heading this way. I am enjoying this time with you Mr. mysterious but if you wanna deal with Katze? Feel free" in the end he came my way. Nobody wants to deal with Katze – ever.

I do a double take when I see the light smirk painted on his lips "What are you so chipper about?"

"Reminiscing your honesty"

That's never a good thing to do. I cringe at the memories where I'm so blunt, I can't seem to control myself, it's a habit.

He let's out a breath of air and goes to say something, I stop him "If you're going to bring up a time when we were kids and I was embarrassingly honest, don't!" his smirk deepens . Doing my best to withhold from smiling and instead frown at him "Oi, don't be a piece of shit" I stare at his back as he walks away "Oi!"

The feeling of chakra alerts my senses, I jump forward. The wall suddenly comes crashing down, rubble goes flying and dust clogs our eyesight. Small coughs erupt from my throat as I try to swat the dust away.

"Hey love birds. Enjoying the romantic walk?" Suigestsu comments appearing out of the dust.

I chuckle "Yes, walking without a clue in a rotting corridor promotes a loving atmosphere"

"Hey, it's dimly lit, that counts right?"

Suigestsu informed us he got lost as well and decided smashing through all the walls was a better idea than just walking around like an idiot. You could say that's what Katze was doing but I know she was killing people or just having an aggressive burst of frustration.

"That sounds like fun let's do that" commence wall smashing!

It was decided it would be best to regroup so we followed the sound of destruction and people's screams. We found Katze very quickly and as anticipated she's letting of some steam.

Katze retracts her bone, it sinks back into her skin, cracking sounds repeatedly pierce my ears as the bone clicks back into place "Yo! Where you guys been? You've been missing out on all the fun"

A body below her grunts and let's out pained noises, it then is silenced by Katze's foot as she slams it down smashing the skull "Oi, shut up I'm talking" effortlessly she flings the body away, it crashes into the wall. "But you're not too late! They just keep on coming, you'd think this was their base or something"

"It is their base-"

"Urusai"

I sense I rush of chakra, more are coming. My ears twitch capturing the sound of footsteps hastily dash in the direction of this room. Reaching into my pouch I pull out a kunai and stay on alert. Though they may have strength and agility they really need to work on their stealth skills.

I jump over the railing landing on the same level as Katze only to splash in a puddle of blood "Think you could be a bit cleaner with your killing"

"Don't judge my art"

The enemy barges through and surrounds us. This is going to be a blood bath. The enemies separate and attack the one closest to them. Dodging a punch I step to the side and sweep it's feet out from under it and high kick it in the back flinging it into the ceiling. I duck avoiding a slash to the back, twisting my body I land a hit in it's side. Twirling my kunai in my fingers I slit it's throat.

Most of the Saviors don't have much chakra and are usually skilled in Taijutsu, only a couple I've faced actually use chakra requiring techniques and I've yet to discover why.

An enemy is thrown at me "Woah! Baka! Watch where you throw things!" I yelled, shaking my fist at my teammate.

Katze twiddles her fingers "Sorry kitty~ Throwing him back?"

"You mean it" I corrected swinging it back at her.

"You can't refer people as 'its' just because you don't like 'em"

"You're an it" I spat childishly. She frowns.

Repeatedly I duck and block attacks. Grabbing an enemy's fist I throw them off balance, twist my lower body down swinging my feet in air and force my foot to collide with it's face. It bounces across the ground before sliding to a halt. Grunts and incoherent words sputter from the enemy's mouth. I crush their throat with my foot and leave it lifeless.

Examining my surroundings I notice we're pretty much done "We're taking our leave"

"Hai!" Katze chimed bouncing over to me.

"Hm?" Suigestsu sheathed his sword "Not going to look for the others?"

I wave him off "They're not incompetent, they'll find their own way out"

In the end I was right, though it did take Kasai and Seijuro a couple hours.

"You guys couldn't come get us?!" Kasai gripped my collar "We've been wandering clueless for hours!"

I smirked "Sucks, doesn't it" and ripped his hand from my shirt.

"I left you lost in the woods for three hours! You're a wolf you figured it out!"

"What is your next move Catalina-chan" Seijuro inquired as he forcefully sits Kasai on a log.

"Well we've got no leads..." I focus on Sasuke "Your turn" we did what I needed, it'd only fair if they do the same.

I'm still surprised that Sasuke is even going along with this whole 'teaming up' thing. Judging by his personality now it seems he's only focused on one thing and we all know what that is.

"Oi, piece of shit don't ignore me" he turns his back to me and continues walking. Seijuro places his hands on my shoulders as I fume, steam blowing out my ears "Oi!...jerk"


End file.
